


Muggle Studies

by gnarf



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Muggle Studies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco couldn't wait to throw an apple at Potter's stupid head. Maybe if they got into a fight they wouldn't have to waste their time plucking apples. Or at least him, he couldn't care less about what Potter did.
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558204
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Muggle Studies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth entry for Drarropoly 2019 💜
> 
> I got this prompt:  
> Drarry + picking fruit/vegetables/the harvest. Choose either 1) a Hogwarts project -OR- 2) Post-Hogwarts -OR- 3) An AU. Cultivating a garden is a lot like cultivating a relationship. 
> 
> I decided to go with the Hogwarts project and sent them plucking apples 😄
> 
> Thanks for your help with the beta Ladderofyears 💜

"Are you all ready for the field trip?" Professor Dan asked excited. "Got your lunch? A hat?" 

The class stayed silent and Professor Dan clapped his hands together, misinterpreting it as acceptance instead of the general unwillingness that took hold over them as soon as they got told what their next Muggle Studies trip would be. 

"Brilliant! Now group up with your assigned partner so we can get out of here!" 

Brilliant indeed. Draco couldn't wait to throw an apple at Potter's stupid head. Maybe if they got into a fight they wouldn't have to waste their time plucking apples. Or at least him, he couldn't care less about what Potter did. 

As soon as the Knight Bus had dropped them off, Professor Dan counted if everyone was there before leading their way to an old farmhouse. They all got a battered-up basket and another bottle of water and were sent to do their _assigned activity_. 

"Stop moping and follow me you prick," Potter said, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't tell me you really want to do this, Potter."

"Of course not," Potter huffed. "That's why we have to hurry up. I want to go to the far end of this farm where nobody will check if I really do the job so I can nap until we get to leave again. But if you're not starting to move within the next five seconds someone else will get there first, and I swear to god I'll find a place where Dan gets to watch us the entire day."

Glowering at Potter, Draco grabbed his basket and left to trail after him. "I thought I'd need to throw an apple at your stupid face to get out of this. Your plan sounds less risky."

At that Potter had the audacity to laugh at him. 

Once they reached the far end, Potter didn't waste another second. Finding a shadowy place, he swept all the fallen apples away before making himself comfortable. 

"What are you waiting for?" Potter asked as Draco didn't make a move to sit down himself. "Sit, the spot I cleared is big enough for the two of us." 

Rolling his eyes, Draco sat down next to Potter who grinned before he turned his head to look over the open fields in front of them. 

Following his gaze, Draco watched the few clouds pass over the blue sky, their classmates chatter nearly lost in the rustling of the leaves above. 

Maybe this trip wouldn't be as bad as he had imagined it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
